


An Arrangement of Curiosity

by Sutaoris



Series: An Arrangement [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexuality, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Questioning, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: Jongin feels out of place at his Brother's Mating Celebration.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: An Arrangement [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795225
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	An Arrangement of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one sitting in the back of my mind since the first part of this series so Im happy to finally share it. This isn't a topic i often see touched in Omega-verse, but it is something I've always wanted to see more of. I hope i did an alright job. Enjoy.

Jongin sat by himself at the garden’s edge, watching the festivities going on before him. His family was gathered around along with the others who had attended the ceremony, everyone except for Baekhyun and his new mate who were in their house, probably well into finishing the mating ritual. 

From where he was it was easy for him to see the party, but someone would have to go out of their way to find him. As much as Jongjin had been enjoying himself he had wanted to have a break. There was only so much dancing he could do and conversation he could hold in one short sitting. Now he simply watched as his Appa kept things running smoothly with his social skills and musical talent, even managing to get his youngest brothers soon to be mate to do a mini performance. 

Everything was great, wonderful, but Jongin couldn’t help but feel like he was out of place. He wasn’t like the rest of them, the rest of his family. 

As Jongin got lost in his mind, his thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into him, letting out a small yelp and nearly falling. Luckily the man caught himself, somehow managing to hold onto the fruit tray in his hands. Based on what he was wearing Jongin guessed the Beta was a part of the wait staff, which also explained why he was in his secret little area. It was next to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be sitting here.” Jongin quickly apologized, moving to get up but the man stopped him. 

“It’s alright, I understand wanting to get away from all that. You can stay here as long as you need.” The male said, not bothering to stick around as he vanished into the kitchen. Jongin was grateful, readjusting his spot so it was less likely he would be in the way again as he continued to enjoy the party from afar.

After some time, the Beta returned and offered Jongin a drink which he happily accepted. “Can I ask you something?” Jongin blurted out after taking a sip, catching the Beta completely off guard. 

“Yes, you can. But If it’s stuipd, I will just walk away. “ The Beta said way too seriously. The words made the Alpha chuckle and take another sip, before setting the cup down. His nerves picked up, but he tried to push them away like a good Alpha.

He didn’t know why he wanted to ask a random beta these things in the middle of his brother's mating party, but it was weighing heavy on his mind. Soon someone would come looking for him, and he didn’t want to kill the mood with his less than happy thoughts. So he hoped it wouldn’t be too stupid to voice his concers, even if they were to a stranger. 

“Is it wrong for an Alpha to have no interests in omega’s?” Jongin asked, staring down at his cup. 

The truth was, never once had an Omega peaked his interest. While all three of his brothers had partners, Jongin hadn’t even shown interest in an omega yet. Baekhyun and Sehun had always had interest in their partners, and Jongdae was an omega, but he had always had crushed on Alpha’s and even found himself one. 

Then there was him. Even during his rut he didn’t search out a partner, and sex had no interest to him. That wasn’t how Alpha’s were supposed to be. Everyone he knew found an Omega and were esatic to mate with them. Sure Jongin was young, but Sehun was even younger. Maybe it was something that would come later, but it didn’t feel like it. Maybe he was broken.

To his surprise, the Beta did not leave, instead Jongin sensed the beta sitting down next to him. When he looked up he saw the beta looking out at the party, his mouth in a thin line. After a moment he turned to Jongin.

“I wasn’t expecting such a serious question. But no, I honestly don’t think there is anything wrong with that.” The beta’s words were calm and even, sounding honest. “Everyone is different and has different interests.”

Jongin let out a sigh of relief. Even if the words were coming from a stranger, they made him feel a little better. There was a moment of silence as the two watched the party, a silence that felt rather comforting. Beta’s were known for having a soothing, neutral presence and Jongin couldn’t have been more thankful to be around one. Almost everyone else at the party Alpha or Omega, subtly letting out scents and filling the space. 

After a pause, the Beta spoke up again. 

“Would you find it strange if I didn’t have an interest in Omega’s or other Beta’s?”

“Of course not.” Jongin answered instantly, his eyes traveling over to the Beta. The Beta was still looking out at the party, his wide eyes looking deep in thought as a tiny frown sat on his face. The expression looked kind of funny, but Jongin didn’t want to ruin the mood. 

“Then there is no reason for you to worry. If you aren’t going to judge others, there is really no reason to worry about yourself like that.” The Beta stood up, his face clearing as the slightest hint of a smile adorned his face, softing his serious look. “I have to go back to work, but again, stay here as long as you want Jongin.”

Now that was not what he was expecting. It wasn’t like Jongin was hiding who he was, but it still felt weird that the Beta knew who he was the whole time while he didn't know the Beta. 

Jongin wanted to know the beta more. Talking to him was…. Pleasant. 

“Wait!” Jongin said a bit too loudly, standing up abruptly. He didn't reach out to stop the beta, the last thing he wanted to do is appear controlling. The Beta stopped a few steps away and turned back to him. 

“What’s your name? I want to talk to you again sometime.”

The Beta let out a small snort that sounded as if he was hiding a laugh, before turning around and walking again. Jongin was about to lose all hope when he heard the Beta throw out an answer as he departed. 

“My name is Kyungsoo. I work for your family, so I’m sure we will be seeing eachother again sometime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> As an Asexual my self, I really loved writing for an asexual character trying to find themselves in a word where mating a sex are prominent. Jongin has zero interest in sex, but he isn't aromantic just to clarify.
> 
> [ Links to find me :) ](https://linktr.ee/sutaoris) I'm always looking for friends.


End file.
